The Joys of Love
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Sebuah melody yang dilantunkan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta. Dan tampaknya baik Chizuru ataupun Hijikata sama-sama mengerti. Namun mereka akan berpisah, demi impian mereka. Hanya sebuah janji yang mengikat mereka untuk bersama lagi. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta yang akan mereka bangun di atas melodi indah karya Martini ini? (Ps: author Newbie dan masih butuh bimbingan, jadi mohon baca)


Hakuouki ©Idea Factory

**The Joys of Love**

.

**Warning**** : Kisah pertama dan mungkin terakhir di Fandom Hakuouki.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Kak Widya Sachi Koji.**

**Banyak Typo, tapi mohon dibaca dan diberi komentar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis manis itu terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke tempat klubnya berada sambil menenteng sebuah tas biola yang cukup besar. "Kenapa Wakil Ketua tegas sekali soal jam datang sih?" gerutunya sambil terus melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih lima menit. Dia mengerang pelan, sudah lima menit dia terlambat, pasti siksaan dari Toshizo Hijikata, sang wakil ketua klub sekaligus penanggung jawab atas kedisiplinan akan terasa sangat mengerikan.

"Go-gomen, aku terlambat…." Kata Chizuru Yukimura sambil mendorong pintu ruang musik 2 tempat kegiatan klubnya dilaksanakan.

Namun tak dapat disangkal, gadis manis itu hanya bisa melongo saat melihat ruang klubnya kosong, hanya ada seorang Hijikata saja di sana. "Lho? Masa semua anggota terlambat sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau tak menerima pesanku?" kata Hijikata yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berwarna emas yang membuatnya berkesan elegan. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke semua anggota klub kalau kegiatan hari ini diliburkan." Jelasnya saat melihat wajah Chizuru yang tak mengerti.

Secepat kilat gadis bersurai malam itu langsung mengambil ponsel berwarna orange cerah yang diletakkannya di sakunya. Sebuah pesan dari sang wakil ketua klub musik terpampanng cantik di sana.

'Kegiatan klub musik hari ini diliburkan karena akan dilakukan pengecekan alat musik oleh pihak sekolah.' Begitulah bunyi pesan itu.

"Akh! Kenapa Nii-chan tidak memberitahuku sih?!" gerutunya kesal melimpahkan kesalahan pada kakak kembarnya yang berbeda marga, Kaoru Nagumo. "Dia kan tahu aku jarang buka HP harusnya dia memberitahuku."

Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis tersungging di bibir Hijikata melihat adik kelasnya yang merupakan violis andalan klub musik menggerutu pelan. "Bukan cuma kau yang kecewa. Aku juga cukup menyesal karena terpaksa menunda agendaku untuk mendengarkan 'Zapateado' karangan Sarasate yang akan dimainkan secara duo olehmu dan Kaoru."

"Kau pasti akan menertawaiku nanti, musik klasik type 'easy listening' seperti itu bukan gayaku." Gumam Chizuru sambil duduk di bangku di samping grand piano yang siap dimainkan Hijikata. "Aku lebih suka sad instrumental modern seperti 'Loneliness'nya Toshiro Masuda."

"Kau tak pulang, Yukimura?" Hijikata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chizuru mengangkat pundak. "Nanti saja, sampai beberapa guru datang untuk mengecek alat-alat ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ditunjuk oleh Isami untuk mewakili klub menemani dan memberi penjelasan nanti."

Chizuru ber oh ria, lalu dia hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati pundak sang wakil ketua yang duduk membelakanginya sambil memainkan L'adieu yang merupakan sebuah lagu perpisahan. Entah mengapa mendengar seniornya yang sangat berbakat itu memainkan sebuah lagu perpisahan gubahan Chopin membuat hatinya tak tenang. "Em, Senpai. Boleh tidak aku bertanya?" tanyanya lirih. Saat tak dilihatnya gestur penolakan dari Hijikata dia melanjutkan. "Kudengar dari Isami-Kondou senpai, Hijikata-senpailah yang memasukkanku ke klub ini, kenapa senpai memilihku? Bukankah masih banyak violis lain yang lebih baik daripadaku?"

Hijikata menghentikan permainan pianonya, tubuh indahnya berbalik menghadap Chizuru dan mata amethysnya meneliti ekspresi gadis yang pipinya sudah dihiasi rona kemerahan akibat atensi yang diterimanya. "Dua tahun lalu, aku melihatmu dalam kompetisi biola. Aku mendengarmu memainkan 'sonata' komposisi Bach. Dan aku… aku sampai terpukau melihat permainanmu. Nada yang kuat dan tegas. Sebuah kesempurnaan dalam bermusik."

Chizuru merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Saat itu usianya baru empat belas tahun dan dia masih belum terlalu pandai memainkan Violinnya. Namun ternyata kemampuan bermusiknya yang hanya bernilai rata-rata itu ternyata dinilai tinggi oleh seorang maestro pianis yang sudah mencapai level nasional, seperti Hijikata Toshizo.

"Permainanmu begitu menyatu dengan violin yang kau mainkan, slah kau dan violinmu adalah satu jiwa." Katanya sambil bengkit berdiri dari kursi pianonya. Dibelainya rambut Chizuru penuh sayang. "Aku iri padamu, Yukimura. Aku yang saat itu terlalu terpaku pada aturan, seolah aku adalah sebuah alat saja. Dan sejak saat itulah, aku bermimpi bisa bermain musik denganmu."

Chizuru menangkap telapak tangan seniornya yang masih setia menjelajah surai-surai indahnya. "Apa sampai saat ini perasaan itu masih belum berubah… Hijikata-kun?"

"Ya, Chizuru." Pemuda tampan itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi gadis yang tak lagi dipanggilnya dengan nama marga itu. "Bahkan perasaan itu terus berkembang dan tumbuh seiring dengan seringnya aku melihatmu… aku mencintaimu."

"A… aku pun mencintaimu, Hijikata-kun."

Benar. Nama pria tampan bermata amethys inilah yang selalu terukir di hati Chizuru. Hijikata adalah sosok yang awalnya tak bisa Chizuru bayangkan untuk didekati, terlalu sempurna, terlalu indah. Tapi, siapa sangka, mereka berdua yang bagai langit dan bumi malah bersatu dalam perasaan paling absurd di bumi ini. Cinta.

Chizuru tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Hijikata akan mencintainya, sebagaimana ia. Ketika ia menyadari cinta pria itu, sebuah melodi indah terdengar di hatinya. Membuatnya terhanyut dalam nada-nada tak berdasar. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Giovanni Battista Martini saat menciptakan sebuah melody indah berjidul 'Plaisir d'amour' (The _Joys of Love_), dan saat ini Chizuru merasa dia seolah terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Dan perasaan itu disampaikan lewat sebiah ciuman ringan tanpa ada niat untuk saling mendominasi. Sebuah perasaan yang tulus dan murni, bersih dan suci. Sebuah cinta.

Saat sentuhan itu nberakhir, sebuah senyum lembut tersungging manis di wajah keduanya.

Tok,tok, tok.

Ketukan pintu di ruang musik membunyarkan romansa yang tercipta. Hijikata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chizuru dan berjalan ke pintu. "Sensei sudah datang, rupanya."sapanya pada Senpai musik yang memiliki surai berwarna dark purple.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, senpai, sensei." Pamit Chizuru yang sudah dapat mengatasi rona wajahnya. Dia langsung berlari pulang kembali ke rumahnya dengan senyum riang tetap bertahan di wajahnya, tanpa mengetahui percakapan Saito-sensei dan Hijikata.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan kepindahanmu ke Boston besok, Hijikata?" tanya sang guru sambil menjajal beberapa tuts upright piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Dan kau sudah bilang pada Chizuru Yukimura kan? Dia pasti sedih jika kau tak memberitahunya."

Hijikata hanya menatap sendu langit yang mulai terhiasi warna jingga. Langit Jepang yang tak akan dia nikmati lagi mulai hari esok. "Aku tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya…"

.

.

.

Chizuru berlari dengan langkah riang pagi ini, sebagai seorang gadis yang baru saja terbalas cintanya, Chizuru dengan murah hati membagikan kebahagiaannya pada siapapun yang dijumpainya melalu senyuman.

"Pagi!" sapa sang gadis riang sambil memasuki kelasnya.

"Wah, Chizuru. Tak kusangka kau akan seceria ini." Kata Kaoru, kakak laki-laki Chizuru sambil mengacak surai adiknya. "Kupikir kau akan muram pagi." Tambahnya.

"Aku?Muram? memangnya ada alasan bagus untuk bermuram durja pagi ini?" jawabnya tak mengerti sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya.

Kaoru tampak tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau suka pada Hijikata? Apa kau tak merasa kehilangan?"

Kali ini giliran Chizuru yang tak mengerti. "Aku memang menyukai Hijikata-kun, kurasa kau memang yang paling tahu soal itu Nii-chan. Kan kau yang selalu menjadi tempatku mencurahkan perasaanku kan?" kata gadis itu dengan nada tak mengerti. "Dan apa alasanku sampai harus merasa kehilangan?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Hijikata… dia pindah hari ini ke Boston karena menerima beasiswa untuk mengembangkan bakatnya dalam bermusik?" tanya Kaoru ragu-ragu.

Chizuru membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Katakan padaku kalau Nii-chan bohong! Hijikata sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun padaku!" jerit gadis itu histeris sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa siswa lainnya.

"Hijikata tak mengatakannya padamu?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya, "Sialan, padahal si brengsek itu sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya padamu kemarin!" marahnya sambil menghantam tembok di sampingnya.

Gadis beriris coklat yang serupa dengan Kaoru itu hanya menatap kakaknya miris, air mata jatuh mengalir di sudut matanya. "Nii-chan… katakan padaku… katakan padaku jam berapa dia berangkat…?" lirihnya pelan.

"Pukul sembilan pagi ini…" jawab pemuda itu tanpa berani menatap mata adiknya. Perasaan menyesal karena telah membuat adiknya menderita membuatnya gamang. "Setelah itu, dia tak akan kembali lagi."

Chizuru merasa tertohok mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih empat puluh enam menit. Tinggal empat belas menit lagi! Dan jika dia tak sampai tepat waktu, dia mungkin tak akan pernah dapat melihat lagi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hanya empat belas menit, hanya sebatas itulah waktu yang dimilikinya untuk sampai ke bandara.

Dan tentu saja, Chizuru langsung berlari.

Mencoba mengejar cintanya yang kian jauh pergi.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari dengan langkah memburu, menjelajah tiap pos keberangkatan di bandara seperti orang gila. Namun mata amethys itu masih juga belum ditemuinya sementara waktunya kian menipis.

Satu menit lagi…

50 detik lagi…

40…

30…

20…

10…

0.

"Keberangkatann pesawat menuju Boston telah dilaksanakan, prakiraan wakti tiba adalah pukul pukul 09.00 waktu setempat. Para pengantar diharapkan segera meninggalkan pos keberangkatan…"

Pengumuman dari pihak bandara itu sukses membuat Chizuru membeku di tempatnya. Logikanya seolah mati saat itu juga, air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung. "Hijikata-kun…Hijikata-kun… Hijikata. Hijikata! HIJIKATAAAA!" dia menjerit tak terkendali sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Hijikata…Hijikata…" lirihnya dalam pedih. 'Kenapa kau selalu terlambat, Chizuru! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Gadis itu terus menangis hingga dirasakannya sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia mendongak, dan dilihatnya sang kakak sedang tersenyum miris padanya.

"Nii-chan…" panggilnya lirih.

Kaoru membelai rambut Chizuru pelan. "Aku mengejarmu, Chizuru. Ada yang harus kuberikan padamu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda yang sudah sangat akrab di mata Chizuru. Ponselnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah pesan terpampang di sana, dan pengirimnya… Hijikata Toshizo.

'Aku tak memintamu untuk memaafkanku, Chizuru. Bencilah aku. Tapi yakinlah, kepergianku ini hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku. Agar aku tak lagi hanya menjadi sebuah alat. Dan jika aku sudah menemukan permainanku sendiri. Aku akan pulang. Dan jika saat itu tiba, akan kita mainkan _Plaisir d'amour_ berdua.'

Dan saat itulah tangis Chizuru semakin keras terdengar. Dirapalkannya nama Hijikata berulang-ulang seolah itu adalah mantra.

Namun tak apa, sekarang menangislah sepuasmu, Chizuru.

Dan saat esok tiba, kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Agar saat yang dijanjikan Hijikata datang, kau sudah menjadi seorang musikus yang sepadan dengannya.

.

.

.

**Empat tahun kemudian.**

Kaoru duduk di sebuah bangku penonton sambil memegang sebuah daftar di tangannya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat nama adiknya tertera di sana. Empat tahun sudah berlalu, sekarang dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di bidang kedokteran sementara Chizuru Yukimura, adiknya terus melanjutkan karir bermusiknya hingga saat ini.

Sekarang Chizuru bukan lagi gadis lemah dan manja. Dia adalah seorang violis berbakat yang terkenal di dunia permusikan Jepang. Album-albumnya telah menjadi pegangan utama anak muda yang bercita-cita meneruskan jejaknya, dan namanya banyak tercantum dalam kora dan majalah karena keberhasilannya menjuarai perlombaan-perlombaan baik di dalam atau di luar negri.

Singkatnya, saat ini Chizuru sudah menggapai mimpinya.

Dan kaoru tak dapat menyangkal jika keberhasilan adiknya itu adalah berkat seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Toshizo Hijikata. Seorang pianis berkenegaraan Inggris yang sudah mendapatkan gelar maestro karena kejeniusannya dalam bermusik.

"Mari kita sambut, bintang muda kita yang sangat berbakat, Chizuru Yukimura." Terdengar suara pembawa acara yang bergema di seluruh ruangan. "Membawakan The Joys of Love, gubahan Martini. Diiringi oleh pianis yang baru saja kembali ke Jepang untuk mengembangkan bakatnya di negara kelahirannya,… Toshizo Hijikata!"

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan para penonton mengiringi masuknya sepasang sejoli yang kini telah resmi menjalin kasih itu.

Dan nada-nada indah mulai melantun…

…menghanyutkan pendengarnya dalam cinta.

…

_THE JOYS OF LOVE_

_(Old Folk Song - 18th Century)_

_Richard Dyer-Bennett_

_The joys of love_

_The joys of love_

_Are but a moment strong_

_The pain of love endures_

_A whole life long_

_His eyes kissed mine_

_I saw the love in them shine_

_A rainbow brightened my window_

_Such love divine_

_And now he's gone_

_Like a dream that melts with the dawn_

_His memory stays locked in my heartstrings_

_He was ne'er mine_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Maaf kalau banyak OCC dan aneh, apa boleh buat. Ini cerita pertamaku di Fandom Hakuouki.

Ada yang berbaik hati mau review?


End file.
